The Icey Aftermath
by LuvLov3Love
Summary: Kate just wanted to cool down at Almia Castle. But what if something heats up there when she sees an unexpected visitor?
1. We Meet Again

Kate was wandering the halls of the Ranger Union. Everyone was congratulating her for capturing one of the top criminals in Almia.

As she was about to enter the rooming area, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up in the process.

"Thank god you're safe!" said the person behind her.

Kate wiggled around to see Keith, her boyfriend. The short ranger visibly flinched at the memories of Almia Castle.

"H-hey Keith." said Kate with a smile. He let go off his grip on her, and their conversation began.

Keith saw her flinch and heard the obvious uneasiness in her voice. He asked "Hey, are you alright? You were kinda out of it when I saw you on the roof."

"Oh it's nothing, just a little tired." Kate responded, fingering the small machine in her jacket pocket.

"Oh, then go get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow!" said Keith, accepting the answer. He pushed Kate into the dark room and left without a word.

Usually Keith would push issues further, but she was relieved for his consideration of her this time.

_Ouch._

Kate walked into her room with a lump in her chest.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Hearing this familiar voice, she turned on the lights to find Rythmi sitting calmly on her bed.

* * *

Kate explained everything to Rythmi. Her problem with Ice and Keith, and also the problem of her having Ice's only piece of evidence.

"Serves him right! He tortured tons of Pokemon!" exclaimed the blonde. The Operator continued on a rant about how horrible the guy was and how he deserved whatever was coming to him.

Kate was standing still. A mysterious anger bubbled inside her with every distasteful word Rythmi said.

"But he said he was under control! Ice couldn't help it!" Her sudden outburst had put a surprise on Rythmi's face, which quickly turned into a warm smile.

Realization hit Kate's face in a timely fashion.

"See what I did there? You defended him!" she said while giggling.

Kate's face was sprinkled with red. She did not realize how smart her friend was in the matters of the heart.

"Just because I defended him means nothing. I just need to go to the interrogation room and settle things fairly." Kate's reasoning was sound in any person's ears but not Rythmi.

Kate walked out of the room with a false confidence surrounding her. Once the brunette was gone, shuffling could be heard in the empty room.

"Psst. Isaac! You can come out now!"

* * *

Kate was now watching the monitor of Ice's interrogation. Professor Hastings and Keith were both in the room trying to crack him.

"You do realize you go to jail whether you talk or not?" Keith tried coaxing him with intimidation.

Ice refused to speak. He stared into the camera filming the room.

_Gulp._

Kate instinctively looked away from the screen.

_Does he know I'm out here? _Kate wondered as the interrogation moved on.

_Ugh!_

Kate's eyes snapped back toward the screen when she heard the sound of a fist meeting a face. She saw Ice's body slumped in a corner while Professor Hasting tried to calm down an angry Keith.

"Take that back!" yelled a seething Keith. He was ready to break the chains that were the Professor and tackle the suspect.

"Stop! Just stop!" Kate burst into the room. She stood between the two young men in hopes of any future quarrel to stop. A small smile crept onto Ice's face.

Reaching into her pocket, Kate handed its contents to the elderly man. "Professor Hastings! Just take this."

Kate explained what it was and its purpose. She explained Ice's situation and how she believed they were being too ruff with him.

Professor Hastings examined the micro-chip intently and asked for it to be sent to his lab. "I think today is enough for now."

The prisoner was escorted out of the room followed by Kate and Keith.

"Ha. You can't really believe that can ya'? Ridiculous." Keith stared ahead with a distasteful look.

The couple continued to walk out of the Ranger Union in silence. They stood before a pair of Doduo.

Before beginning to use their capture stylists, Keith asked "You don't believe him, _do you_?"

"I mean. It's not all convoluted…"

"I can't believe it." Keith spit out his words and quickly caught a Doduo. He raced off into the distance in a flash leaving Kate behind.

* * *

The distraught ranger walked back into the rooming area ready to drift into her bed after a rather tiresome day but decided against it.

Kate made her way back into the depths of the Union. Past the Operators and the hidden Mechanic wing, she finally reached the old rooming areas which are now considered the prisons.

Finding the correct door she stood in font if it in hesitance. Kate knocked on the door and waited for a sign of acknowledgment. Once she heard a familiar, "Yes" she walked in.

"What a surprise to see you." Ice's coy voice caused Kate to understand why Keith would use his fist on him. He was lying down on an old bed staring at his visitor.

"It's a surprise to see me here too." Kate made herself as comfortable as possible and started wondering why she was even in there. She had given her statement and evidence already, why did she find herself in a room with him?

"Well don't be a stranger; you can sit here if you want." He signaled at the area at the foot of the bed.

Reluctantly, she headed toward the blue clad fellow and took a seat.

The silence was awkward but not as before. They were not freezing in the cold but in a comfortable room in the Union.

.

.

.

"Would you mind telling me why you are here at this hour?"

The question boggled her as well. What kind of excuse could she give? Anything she could have come up with could have been dealt with in the morning.

"I… don't know."

With that, she left the room.

* * *

**A/N: As the author runs away, she leaves a sign reading "Hope you enjoyed this and please point out any mistakes nicely."**


	2. Slush After Ice

Kate was wandering the halls of the Ranger Union. Everyone was congratulating her for capturing one of the top criminals in Almia.

As she was about to enter the rooming area, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up in the process.

"Thank god you're safe!" said the person behind her.

Kate wiggled around to see Keith, her boyfriend. The short ranger visibly flinched at the memories of Almia Castle.

"H-hey Keith." said Kate with a smile. He let go off his grip on her, and their conversation began.

Keith saw her flinch and heard the obvious uneasiness in her voice. He asked "Hey, are you alright? You were kinda out of it when I saw you on the roof."

"Oh it's nothing, just a little tired." Kate responded, fingering the small machine in her jacket pocket.

"Oh, then go get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow!" said Keith, accepting the answer. He pushed Kate into the dark room and left without a word.

Usually Keith would push issues further, but she was relieved for his consideration of her this time.

_Ouch._

Kate walked into her room with a lump in her chest.

"Wanna talk about it?"

* * *

Hearing this familiar voice, she turned on the lights to find Rythmi sitting calmly on her bed.

Kate explained everything to Rythmi. Her problem with Ice and Keith, and also the problem of her having Ice's only piece of evidence.

"Serves him right! He tortured tons of Pokemon!" exclaimed the blonde. The Operator continued on a rant about how horrible the guy was and how he deserved whatever was coming to him.

Kate was standing still. A mysterious anger bubbled inside her with every distasteful word Rythmi said.

"But he said he was under control! Ice couldn't help it!" Her sudden outburst had put a surprise on Rythmi's face, which quickly turned into a warm smile.

Realization hit Kate's face in a timely fashion.

"See what I did there? You defended him!" she said while giggling.

Kate's face was sprinkled with red. She did not realize how smart her friend was in the matters of the heart.

"Just because I defended him means nothing. I just need to go to the interrogation room and settle things fairly." Kate's reasoning was sound in any person's ears but not Rythmi.

Kate walked out of the room with a false confidence surrounding her. Once the brunette was gone, shuffling could be heard in the empty room.

"Psst. Isaac! You can come out now!"

* * *

Kate was now watching the monitor of Ice's interrogation. Professor Hastings and Keith were both in the room trying to crack him.

"You do realize you go to jail whether you talk or not?" Keith tried coaxing him with intimidation.

Ice refused to speak. He stared into the camera filming the room.

_Gulp._

Kate instinctively looked away from the screen.

_Does he know I'm out here? _Kate wondered as the interrogation moved on.

_Ugh!_

Kate's eyes narrowed on the screen as she heard the sound of a fist meeting a face. She saw Ice's face slumped to a side while Professor Hasting tried to calm down an angry Keith.

"Take that back!" yelled a seething Keith. He was ready to break the chains that were the Professor and tackle the suspect.

"Stop! Just stop!" Kate burst into the room. She stood between the two young men in hopes of any future quarrel to stop. A small smile crept onto Ice's face.

Reaching into her pocket, Kate handed its contents to the elderly man. "Professor Hastings! Just take this."

Kate explained what it was and its purpose. She explained Ice's situation and how she believed they were being too ruff with him.

Professor Hastings examined the micro-chip intently and asked for it to be sent to his lab. "I think today is enough for now."

The prisoner was escorted out of the room followed by Kate and Keith.

"Ha. You can't really believe that can ya'? Ridiculous." Keith stared ahead with a distasteful look.

The couple continued to walk out of the Ranger Union in silence. They stood before a pair of Doduo.

Before beginning to use their capture stylists, Keith asked "You don't believe him do you?"

"I mean. It's not all convoluted…"

"I can't believe it" Keith spit out his words and quickly caught a Doduo. He raced off into the distance in a flash leaving Kate behind.

The distraught ranger walked back into the rooming area ready to drift into her bed after a rather tiresome day but decided against it.

Kate made her way back into the depths of the Union. Past the Operators and the hidden Mechanic wing, she finally reached the old rooming areas which are now considered the prisons.

Finding the correct door she stood in font if it in hesitance. Kate knocked on the door and waited for a sign of acknowledgment. Once she heard a familiar, "Yes" she walked in.

"What a surprise to see you." Ice's coy remark made Kate understand why Keith had slapped him. He was lying down on an old bed staring at his visitor.

"It's a surprise to see me here too." Kate made herself as comfortable as possible and started wondering why she was even in there. She had given her statement and evidence already, why did she find herself in a room with him?

"Well don't be a stranger; you can sit here if you want." He signaled at the area at the foot of the bed.

Reluctantly, she headed toward the blue clad fellow and took a seat.

The silence was awkward but not as before. They were not freezing in the cold but in a comfortable room in the Union.

"Would you mind telling me why you are here at this hour?"

The question boggled her as well. What kind of excuse could she give? Anything she could have come up with could have been dealt with in the morning.

"I… don't know." With that, she left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Motivation for this story doesn't necessarily provide new plot developments... or skill :) Please point out any mistakes or problems nicely!**


End file.
